Men in Black 3/Credits
Full credits for Men in Black 3. Logos Opening Columbia Pictures Presents In association with Hemisphere Media Capital An Amblin Entertainment Production In association with P+M Image Nation "MEN IN BLACK 3" Closing Directed by Barry Sonnenfeld Written by Etan Cohen Based on the Malibu Comic by Lowell Cunningham Produced by Walter F. Parkes and Laurie MacDonald Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Executive Producer G. Mac Brown Director of Photography Bill Pope, ASC Production Designer Bo Welch Editor Don Zimmerman, A.C.E. Music by Danny Elfman Will Smith Tommy Lee Jones Josh Brolin Jemaine Clement Michael Stuhlbarg Alice Eve Bill Hader David Rasche and Emma Thompson Mike Colter Lenny Venito Casting by Ellen Chenoweth Visual Effects Supervisors Ken Ralston Jay Redd Alien Make-up Effects by Rick Baker Costume Designer Mary Vogt Co-Producers Joyce Cox Riyoko Tanaka A Barry Sonnenfeld Film Crawl Art Cast Stunts Chris Barnes Bobby Beckles Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young Worm Voices Brad Abrell Tim Blaney Thom Fountain Carl J. Johnson Unit Production Manager Carol Cuddy Unit Production Manager G. Mac Brown First Assistant Director Michael Lerman Second Assistant Director Peter Thorell 3D Visual Effects Supervisor Corey Turner Associate Producer Paul A. Levin Production Assistants Lily Alia Dustin Bewley Justin Bischoff Ethan Duffy Tiffani Gray Paul Kahil Mary G. Knauf Scott Koche Tom Lombardi Avery Mills Streeter Phillips Karel Schurman Adam Sonnenfeld Michael Tuths Ashley Wellbrock Second Unit Post Production Prosthetic Makeup by Cinovation Studios Alien Effects Producer Bill Sturgeon Key Artists Shannon Shea Bart Mixon Mitch Devane Norman Cabrera Joey Orosco Mario Torres Steve Koch Matt Rose Mike Smithson Yoichi Art Sakamoto Molds Jim McLoughlin Frederico Cervantes Jacqueline Makkee Van Der Lek Morgan Muta Robert Freitas Frank Rydberg Silicone Christopher Walker Andrea Donnelly Jack Firman Jason Barnett Steven Katz Visual Effects Special Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Inc. Culver City, California Animation Supervisor Spencer Cook Senior Visual Effects Producer Eric Scott Digital Effects Supervisor Ken Hahn Character Animators Robert Barros Steve Cady Sue Campbell Wesley Chandler Eddie Chew Benjamin Cinelli Chad Finnerty Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Scott Fritts Oz Gani Vincent Gorman Pedram Goshtasbpour Michael Kimmel Jeff Lin Patrick Lowery Amy Lu Rylan Mattes Chris McGaw Pericles Michielin Allen O'Sanlou Keith A. Sintay Chris Tost Carolyn Vale Melt van der Spuy Look Development and Sequence Leads Craig Feifarek Dylan Gottlieb Kurt Judson Brian Kloc David B. Menkes Mike Muir Matthew George Rampias Douglas James Smith Bret St. Clair Jeff Stern Laurence Treweek Eric Wilson Compositing Lead Kirstin Sneaks Hall Compositing Sequence Leads Scott David Christina Drahos Frank Fieser Jamie Hallett Blaine Kennison Donny Rausch Tom Rosseter Rick Shick CG Lighting and Compositing Artists Brian Adams Sean Amlaner Kenneth Brain Brett Bronson Daniel Bryant Robyn Campbell Colin Campbell Shane Cook Doug Cram Anthony R. Davis Marie Victoria Denoga Greg Derochie Feli diGiorgio Tony Diep Colin Drobnis Jadan Duffin Angela Eliasz Fish Essenfeld Aaron Estrada Brad William Falk Patrick Finley Phillip Giles Paul Hargrave Bruce Harris Joseph Hayden John Helton Nicholas Hoyt John Iskandar Mike Jiang Nitant Ashok Karnik Pency Gaw Kinnard Paul Kulikowski Jaymie Lam Mark M. Larranaga Jessica Laszlo Dan Lavender Soyoun Lee Sean J. Loughran Jason Madsen Vina Kao Mahoney John Mangia Shannon McGee Jim McLean Chris Nabholz Michael Ocoboc Scott Palleiko Kevin Pierce Dylan Robinson Ziad Seirafi Brian Silva Brian Smallwood Jessica Stebbins Russ Sueyoshi Dave Takayama Bridget M. Taylor Dan Trezise Ryan Tulloch Pieter Van Houte Carlos A. Vidal CG Modelers Moon Jung Kang George Longo Eric Neill Maxx Okazaki Jungeun Park Taehyun Park Barbaros Sarisozen Nelson Sousa Texture Artists Samuel Alicea Suzy Brown Edwin Fabros Apryl Knobbe Hee-Chel Nam Kerry Nordquist The-Hung Quach CG Effects Supervisor Theo Vandernoot CG Effects Artists Steve Avoujageli Jeffrey Benjamin Dimitre Berberov Katherine Bouglai Deborah Carlson Steven Peter Dugaro Antoine Durr Henrik Fält Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Michael Scott LaFave E.J. Lee Franklin Londin Tom Lynnes Siegfried Ostertag Tom Pushpathadam Gregory Wade Reynolds Toby Abraham Rosen Anthony Zalinka CG Cloth and Hair Artists Gavin Badger Baxter Janice Lew Michela Rose Karthik Swaminathan Eric Voegels Pipeline Artists Jesse Carlson Brian M. Cohen Nathan Eriksen Malik Williams Dan Ziegler Production Services Technicians Sarah Cho Zachary Connolly Stephen Boyd Jones Joey Kadin Michael Kambli Marissa Krupen Angel Orlando Marshall Petersen John Rhoads Daniel Tiesling Brian Everett Wells Leah Wouters Software Engineers Patrick Clark Marc Andre Davignon Tad Gielow Junko V. Igarashi Dave Krieger Sean Looper Mike Lyons Lucas Miller J. Robert Ray Andrea K. Solis Ying Wei John Bradley Welborn Kaichi Zhou Digital Production Ken Maruyama Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Dawn Guinta Lea Lambert Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Rosie Server Training and Artist Development Diane St. Clair JC Cornwell Dan Gutierrez Steven Vargas Samantha Brown Senior Staff Randy Lake Rob Bredow Rick Mischel Imageworks India Additional Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Canada Inc. Additional Visual Effects by Prime Focus VFX Pacific Compositors Mike Adkisson Frank Akrong Corey Coates Christopher Courtland Mike Diltz Viv Jim Alex Llewellyn Juan Carlos Mendoza Stephen Robertson Donald Tse Additional Visual Effects by Method Studios Compositors Andy Mower Carlos Morales Ian A. Harris Mathias Frodin Samuel Jørgensen Wendy Seddon Aleksandar Djordjevic Ryan Leonard David Piombino Robert Dauphinais Adam Gandola Additional Visual Effects by Cantina Creative Additional Visual Effects by Perception 3D Stereoscopic Conversion 3D Stereo Services by Prime Focus 3D Producers Michael S. Pryor Chris McClintock Savio Cruz Franklin Mascarhenas Leads Binoy Thomas Puneet Samra Anthony Mariya Sunny Chawla Rakhee Ghosh Debarghy Dutta Abhishek Warang Compositors Keshav Parab Prabir Bera Ashish Mishra Rahul Pagare Darshan D. Rane Rajeev Sahu Mobin Mathew Yogesh Dattaram Palav Vinod Kumar Vaishya Somnath Adak Roto & Paint Supervisors Shreeraj Gopi Vaibhav Deshmukh Manoj Kumar Mandeep Singh Tarun Jain Amol Rohidas Pawar Gudati Chandrashekar Roto Production Team Nixon Fernando Alrick Fernandes Kevin Dsouza Annsh Patel Rameez Mukaddam Andrew Jagtap Aisshwarya Dubey Mike Anders Sharique Faiz Chad Cortvriendt 3D Editorial Priyal Mahadik Parag Mestry Azeem Shaikh Sachin Patidar Neelkanth Mapara Adam Hall Latham Robertson Charlie Luce IO/IT Amit Desai Previsualization by The Third Floor Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Amazing Grace" Written by John Newton Performed by Eric Rigler "I'm An Old Cowhand" Written by Johnny Mercer Performed by Roy Rogers Courtesy of The Roy and Dale Evans Rogers Childrens Trust "Toccata-Carpimus Noctem" Written by Johann Sebastian Bach Arranged by Paul O'Neill Performed by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Courtesy of Night Castle Management "Theo's Dream" Written and Performed by Karen Hua Qi Han Ottosson Courtesy of Omega Entertainment Group "Love Is Strange" Written by Sylvia Robinson, Ellas McDaniel and Mickey Baker Performed by The K Group Courtesy of Joey Robinson Music/JRL Music Group, Inc. "2000 Light Years From Home" Written by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards Performed by The Rolling Stones Courtesy of ABKCO Music and Records Inc. "Pictures Of Matchstick Men" Written by Francis Rossi Performed by Status Quo Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "I'm Waiting For The Man" Written by Lou Reed Performed by The Velvet Underground Courtesy of Universal Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Strange Brew" Written by Eric Patrick Clapton, Gail Collins and Felix Pappalardi Performed by Cream Courtesy of Polydor Ltd. (U.K.) Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "A Summer Song" Written by David Stuart, Keith Noble and Clive Metcalfe Performed by Chad & Jeremy Courtesy of Future Noise Music "Baseball Stomp" Traditional Performed by Adam Blau "Three Cheers" Written and Performed by Adam Blau "Happy Birthday To You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hill Performed by Adam Blau "Empire State Of Mind" Written by Shawn Carter, Alicia Augello-Cook, Angela Hunte, Bert Keyes, Sylvia Robinson, Jane't Sewell and Al Shuckburgh Performed by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys Courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Alicia Keys appears courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Contains a sample of "Love On A Two Way Street" Performed by The Moments Courtesy of Sugarhill Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing and Courtesy of Sanctuary Records Group Ltd. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Back In Time" Written by Arman do Christian Pérez, Marc Kinchen, Adrian Trejo, Urales Vargas, Sylvia Robinson, Ellas McDaniel and Mickey Baker Produced by Marc MK Kinchen, DJ Big Syphe & DJ Buddha Performed by Pitbull Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records Contains a sample of "Love Is Strange" Performed by Mickey & Sylvia Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment © 2012 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and Hemisphere – Culver Picture Partners I, LLC All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Filmed at Kaufman Astoria Studios, Queens, and Steiner Studios, Brooklyn, New York Celebrity Aliens footage courtesy of Columbia Records, Corbis, CNN, Experience Hendrix, L.L.C., Getty Images, Lady Gaga & Mermaid Films, LLC, ITN Source/Reuters, Producers Library, Richard Nixon Presidential Library, Scooter Braun Projects, LLC, and Stephen King & Simon & Schuster "The Union" by Cameron Crowe © 2012 Budgerigar, LLC "Mass Effect 3" audio © 2012 Electronic Arts Inc. NBC News courtesy of NBC Universal Archives New York Post courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. The Village Voice courtesy of Village Voice, LLC Major League Baseball related elements in the motion picture licensed by Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. Apollo 11 archival footage courtesy of NASA and Thought Equity Motion/CBS News Special Thanks to Susan Ringo Tishman Speyer New York City Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre and Broadcasting The Metropolitan Transportation Authority MTA Bridges and Tunnels Filmed With The Support of The New York State Governor's Office for Motion Picture & Television Development The National Aeronautics and Space Administration's cooperation and assistance does not reflect an endorsement of the contents of the film or the treatment of the characters therein. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logos Category:Credits